


A Pleasant Detour

by FireFlySlick



Series: The Adventures of Lesbianism: Corrin and Rhajat [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, First Time, Getting Together, Lesbian, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: Something has been feeling rather off to Corrin regarding Rhajat, she can't quite place it. But things quickly take an interesting turn for the two when they agree to meet up after school.





	A Pleasant Detour

**Author's Note:**

> I can not begin to say how happy I am that I finished this. I had a blast writing it, and I hope you enjoying reading it!
> 
> [All characters depicted committing sexual acts are, or are over the age of 18]
> 
> Basically just a couple thousand words of shameless smut, so loosen your pants and have a nice time.

     History Class seemed to drag on longer than usual. Corrin found herself nearly unable to stay awake through the long, and rather incredibly boring lecture. She never usually had this much trouble paying attention, but in light of how things had been in her life lately, she was rather distracted, even if the things causing the distraction weren't necessarily bad, in fact, it could be a positive event that could change her life for the better.

     At least, Corrin hoped, in light of what the situation really could be, she couldn't tell if the goth girl that been staring at her throughout History Class had a crush on her, or was plotting against her with malicious intent. Corrin had spoke to Rhajat a few times. But after she helped her a few times with classes that Rhajat thought she was going to fail, Rhajat seemed to enjoy Corrin's presence more and more.

     Corrin had never really thought anything of it. It was just two or three tutoring sessions. Corrin did not have any trouble in the classes Rhajat needed help with, and being the kind-hearted person she was, she simply wanted to help her.

     Although... Corrin wasn't quite sure how much Rhajat was stretching the truth when she asked for help the third time. According to her before that, she had basically saved her grade, sealing the fate of her graduation later that year.

     Rhajat asked for help out of seemingly nowhere, and during the entire "tutoring" session, Rhajat didn't seem to be fully understanding what Corrin was saying, not that she wasn't listening, but Rhajat was just hearing the sound of her voice, and not really having a care in the world of what Corrin was saying.

     Corrin thought to herself for a minute, why would Rhajat just not ask to hang out with her instead of making up an excuse of needing help with Math class? Granted, she realized how isolated Rhajat usually kept herself, could it have been that she thought she needed a reason to see Corrin besides just wanting to hang out?

     It had taken a Corrin a little while to realize just how long she had been lost in thought, and that she had exactly twenty seconds to put all of her books and writing utensils in her bag so that she wouldn't be sitting there after the bell.

     She made haste as to not be late to her next class, which was inconveniently located on the other side of the school. She managed to get her stuff put away in enough time to just barely beat the bell.

     She made a split second decision to glance over to Rhajat's seat across the room, and found that the girl was just blatantly staring at her, biting her lower lip, and clearly lost in thought, only being broken from her spell when the bell rang. Cueing the students to head towards the final period of the day.

     Corrin quickly retrieved her bag, and headed towards the door, getting stuck behind a crowd of students, including her sister, Hinoka.

     Hinoka looked over her shoulder, and then whispered to Corrin, "Was that Rhajat chick staring at you again?"

     "Again?" Corrin's cheeks went a few more shades red darker than they usually were, this had been the first time Corrin had noticed Rhajat's staring.

     "Yeah, she was staring at you yesterday, and I think the day before that too. Want me to have a talk with her?" Hinoka crossed her arms, glaring at Rhajat.

     "No! She's harmless," Corrin looked over to Rhajat, "I hope..."

     "Maybe she's into you?" Hinoka spoke a little too nonchalantly for Corrin’s taste considering the subject.

     Corrin blushed again, the thought had come across her mind before, and honestly, she considered Rhajat to be a good friend, despite not knowing her for long. She was very genuine, but still clearly wouldn't go out of her way to hurt someone's feelings. Corrin even felt a small inkling of something else. Something like content jealousy, though more positive than jealousy.

     Hinoka chuckled.

     "I thought of that too, but she hasn't known me that long has she?" Corrin asked, her cheek's slowly returning their normal shade.

     Hinoka shrugged, not really knowing quite what to say, as soon as the small crowd of students walked out the door, Corrin, Hinoka, and eventually Rhajat followed suite.

     The final period dragged on even more so than the previous one. Corrin just could not get the thought of Rhajat liking her out of her head. She couldn't recall if Rhajat knew of her sexuality, or even if she cared, and was willing to chase her even if it was pointless.

     Then again, more than a few people knew that Corrin was a lesbian, after her admittedly rather brief relationship with Rinkah, the secret was out. (Much like Corrin herself,) Her family didn't really care about which gender she preferred. They accepted her and supported her. Corrin was nervous when she first admitted her sexuality to her family, but she couldn't have hoped for a better reaction.

     Looking back, she had a feeling Rhajat most likely knew. It was just a matter if Rhajat truly liked her or not.

     She was almost tempted to send Rhajat a text to confront her about the staring, but something just scared her off from doing it. She couldn't tell what it was, but she had a feeling it would be best to ask about it in person.

     It was only fifteen minutes to the end of school bell, but Corrin had felt like she been sitting in class for hours, not the thirty-five minutes it had actually been. She felt a desire to just move her legs a bit. She looked up at the clock, and decided to walk up to her teacher, and ask if she could go to restroom.

     Though honestly, she simply wanted an excuse to walk around a bit. This wasn't usually like her, but she was on top of the class so she figured just once wouldn't do any harm. She decided to at least walk to the restroom, maybe grab a drink from the water fountain, make her blatant lie a bit more truthful.

     She arrived at the restroom and took a quick drink from the water fountain adjacent to it. Before feeling better now that she had stretched her and legs and made her way back to the classroom.

     She turned the corner and was about to go to the door if she hadn't have noticed someone standing in one of the nook's where a door of an classroom sat. The indent of the wall was enough to hide two people, in fact, she had seen couples making out there on occasion, but this time it just hid one person.

     Rhajat.

     Rhajat peered around the corner. Looking into the Economics class Corrin was suppose to be in. Corrin didn't know quite what she doing until she realized just how long she had been away from class. There were a little less than ten minutes left in class.

     Rhajat was waiting for her.

     Corrin decided to walk up behind her stalker, and was about to confront her about the stalking but when Corrin went to say something, Corrin couldn't help but get distracted by Rhajat's body.

     She was wearing tight black pants, with a dark coloured tank top that just barely conformed with the school's rules. The tight pants hugged Rhajat's legs, and hips. Her thighs looked like they'd be nice to have a rest on. Corrin looked up slightly to see her butt, and hips. Corrin bit her lower lip, starting to imagine her face buried in between Rhajat's legs.

     Corrin kept eyeing Rhajat's body. It was definitely impressive, she was slender around her stomach, but she rounded out to have an impressive figure that made her look good regardless of what she wore.

     Corrin then realized what thoughts were going through her head. How could she think in such a way about Rhajat? Though, the question answered itself when Corrin looked at Rhajat's thighs again. She chastised herself, but couldn't shake the thoughts away.

     Corrin's cheeks were inflamed, especially when the person she was staring at looked behind her to make sure no one was watching her.

     Corrin nearly screamed when she saw Rhajat looking at her, complete fear overtook Corrin.

     "Were you just... Staring at me?" Rhajat slyly asked, a cheeky grin beginning to shine.

     "I'm really sorry, umm..." Corrin looked for some excuse to escape the situation, "I really need to get back to class."

     Rhajat approached Corrin, not really fully understanding why or how her crush got behind her without her knowing, but thankful all the less that tracking her down was made easy. She stretched an arm out right beside Corrin's head, blocking Corrin's escape route.

     "I can't believe you snuck up on me without me knowing," Rhajat softly spoke to Corrin. Corrin found herself leaning against the wall, trying to put some distance between Rhajat's face and her own, but Rhajat was taking up a lot of space in the wall indentation that Corrin had nowhere else to go.

     Corrin found a spark of bravery that allowed her to confront the issue at hand, "Why are you stalking me!?"

     Rhajat chuckled, "I haven't been stalking you, I've been watching you. There's quite the difference you know."

     Corrin sighed, "Okay... Why have you been 'watching' me?"

     "Let's see, you've saved two of my grades, and quite frankly," Rhajat whispered in Corrin's ear, "Have you seen yourself?"

     Corrin couldn't tell if the heat on the sides of her face were do to the proximity of Rhajat, or her cheeks going so red it shouldn't have been humanly possible.

     "I'd like to have some fun with you," Rhajat spoke seductively, drawing out her words and lowering her pitch slightly as to make the words stick in Corrin's head.

     Corrin realized immediately just what Rhajat meant. Her own thoughts of the similar subject reforming in her head. Is this all Rhajat was after? Or maybe she wanted more but her own staring just accelerated those thoughts.

     Corrin realized how much she really needed to get back to class, though, she just didn't want to leave Rhajat's presence.

     "You wanna meet at the park at six today?" Corrin blurted out quickly, flashing a shy embarrassed smile.

     Rhajat giggled, albeit a little creepily, before whispering into Corrin's ear once again, "Anything for you Corrin,"

     After that Rhajat waved bye, and left, leaving Corrin alone to contemplate what just happened. She just stood there for a few seconds before quickly getting back to class sitting down at her seat. Not even bothering to look like she was working on her assignment.

     Although this time, thoughts wondering what was going to come of the interaction had all but left Corrin alone, and now what bothered her was a certain wetness that she feared might just stain her panties, and though there were only seven minutes left in class, she felt as if that class was going to last a week, and with that wetness in between her legs, this was going to be the longest seven minutes of her entire life.

     After school, through the hallways, Corrin had a strange itch to keep checking over her shoulder to see if she could ever find Rhajat, but, never once did she see her. Corrin felt like, she was kind of, missing something, like something she enjoyed without realizing it just was gone without a trace. She couldn't quite explain it to herself, so she tried to focus on just getting home as soon as possible, and maybe taking care of that itch so that she could keep her mind focused on anything but sex during her date.

     Wait, did she just call it a date? Was meeting Rhajat in the park a date? Or was it just two girls hanging out in the park for the sake of hanging out. She knew Rhajat liked her, and Corrin was starting to feel something more akin to a crush, than the sweet jealousy she had felt before.

     Corrin's mind raced, and as she made the rather short walk home, she didn't even realize how quickly she was walking. She attributed that to the ‘itch’ between her legs, she was so tempted to go home, and get some relief. But at the same time, she didn't know if maybe she should save herself for Rhajat in the event that perhaps Corrin went home with her.

     Corrin found herself in her driveway, looking for her brother's car, she quickly remembered that Ryoma would be gone for the day on something akin to a business trip, Hinoka and Sakura were staying after school, and Takumi, was going directly to a friend's house from school. For the first time in a while, she felt happy to be completely alone.

     She got her key from her purse, and went inside her house as quickly as she could, She ran upstairs to her bedroom, and slammed the door behind her. She dropped her purse on the floor, and her school bag along with it. She went to lay on her bed, until she heard her phone go off.

     She sighed, wanting nothing else but to relieve herself of arousal. Albeit, she, however reluctantly, went to pick up her phone and unlocked it to see who was trying to talk to her.

     Upon seeing who the text came from. Reading the text, she glared at her phone as if it was the person who sent the text.

     "Rhajat: Hope i didnt leave you too high and dry at school."

     Corrin quickly typed up her reply.

     "Corrin: I couldnt keep focused in class!"

     "Rhajat: Hehe, good, you dropped your panties yet thinking of me?"

     Corrin sat on her bed, biting her lip. Did Rhajat have no shame or did she know how exactly Corrin would react to her teasing?

     "Corrin: Not yet."

     Corrin immediately regretted hitting send. She hadn't even realized what she typed, and she was just speaking her mind at the point. Her cheeks went red and face planted herself in her pillow. Praying to whatever god there might be that Rhajat would go at least a little easy on her.

     "Rhajat: Oh? Why not?"

     Corrin looked up, and carefully typed up her reply.

     "Corrin: I just got home."

     "Rhajat: So youre not saving yourself for me?"

     Corrin had only one hand on her phone at that point, as one was creeping its way down to her heat.

     At this point she knew that Rhajat was going to keep teasing her until six, so, she thought maybe she could return some of that playfulness.

     "Corrin: No, why? Should I?"

     A finger reached her clit, and she rubbed her fingers against her soaking wet pussy. A moan escaped her, she didn't even know the full extent of her arousal.

     "Rhajat: Depends."

     A finger slid inside her. Another moan escaped her.

     "Corrin: On?"

     "Rhajat: How much I can hold back."

     "Corrin: And if I don't want you to?"

     Another finger, the slow steady motion felt amazing to Corrin.

     "Rhajat: Youre getting off right now arent you?"

     Corrin bit her lower lip, stifling back moans for no real reason since she was the only one at her house.

     "Rhajat: No matter, just dont imagine me going down on you."

     Corrin wanted nothing more than that at this point.

     "Corrin: Youre really mean you know that?"

     "Rhajat: Just giving advice if you really arent getting off thinking of me right now"

     Corrin reached up her skirt and slid her panties down, pulling them off of her legs, and throwing them across the room.

     "Rhajat: We could always just skip the park, and you could come right to my house."

     Corrin perked up, as loathed as she was to admit, she wanted Rhajat. Even if it was just going to be for a fling, she just simply couldn't resist it anymore.

     "Corrin: When?"

     Corrin couldn't stop from continuing to finger herself. Her ring and middle finger slid inside of her easily due to her wetness. She pulled them out, and then swiftly slid her fingers back inside herself, the pleasure building up inside of her. She could tell she was getting close. Moans of ever growing loudness were escaping her. She felt her impending orgasm edge closer and closer until...

     "Rhajat: I was hoping right now."

     "Corrin: On my way."

     Corrin used her sheets to dry herself off as much as she could, before grabbing her purse, and darting out her bedroom door. Once she was outside she almost sprinted all the way to Rhajat's house, her own excitement and arousal completely distracting her from any of the outside world.

     Once she was at Rhajat's doorstep, she knocked heavily on the door, until the door creeped open to reveal Rhajat.

     Her usual outfit had been ditched from a spaghetti strap crop top, and shorts that might as well have not even been on with how much of Rhajat's lower body they covered.

     "Sorry, I couldn't wait," Corrin panted, finally regaining her breath as Rhajat welcomed her in.

     "Oh, you owe me an apology. But not for that." Rhajat stepped into Corrin's bubble.

     "Sorry? I don't-" Corrin was cut off by a pair of lips colliding with her own. The kiss caught her off guard, but she graciously accepted it. Returning it with a passion that Corrin was unaware she contained inside of her.

     Rhajat continued the kiss for what felt like hours, though it really only lasted around a minute. The two were in complete bliss.

     Rhajat raised her leg from the ground, and brought her lower thigh up to Corrin's crotch, rubbing it against Corrin's still sobby wet pussy.

     Rhajat broke the kiss, letting out a low chuckle, and whispering into Corrin's ear, "Didn't even wear panties. How naughty..."

     Corrin bit her lower lip, as her cheeks went a shade redder than usual. Her face was facing down, but her eyes alone looked back up to Rhajat's. She made the biting of her lower a lip a bit more obvious for her lover, as she started to beg with her eyes.

     Rhajat took Corrin's hand, and led the way to Rhajat's bedroom. As Rhajat opened the door, she locked lips with Corrin yet again, still guiding the way to her bed.

     Once at the foot of her bed, she broke the kiss, and laid Corrin down on her bed using a light push. After Corrin was laying on her bed, Rhajat brought it upon her to almost tear Corrin's skirt from her legs, throwing it across the room. Afterwards, Rhajat quickly took her shirt off, and threw it to join Corrin's skirt.

     Corrin looked up to the completely topless Rhajat. Staring at her perky, yet sizable breasts and then back up to her lover's eye.

     "Did you expect me to wear a bra in my own home?" Rhajat laughed, and then crawled on the bed, positioning her head to be at level with Corrin's soaking wet pussy. Her smell was became intoxicating for Rhajat, and she just wanted to eat her lover out until she was screaming Rhajat's name, but she bided her time.

     She started with quick kisses on Corrin's inner thighs, switching legs occasionally simply to keep Corrin on her feet. She kept at this, slowly inching closer to Corrin's pussy. Once she was there, she gave Corrin a long lick, separating her other lips, and gaining a loud moan from Corrin.

     Rhajat smirked at the lovely sound. The sound of the moan enough to make Rhajat so much more aroused, so she went for more. Sparing no time in making Corrin want more and more.

     Each movement of Rhajat's tongue on, and inside of Corrin's pussy obtained some sort of positive, amazing reaction from her.

     Eventually Rhajat couldn't help herself and rubbed herself through her panties, getting enough pleasure to sustain herself while she worked on Corrin.

     Corrin almost found herself struggling to find the time to pause and breathe, as Rhajat seemed to know exactly where to attack, and exactly how long to keep at it before moving somewhere else, just to tease the hell out of Corrin. One of Corrin's hands had found its way up to her own breast, squeezing and playing with it just to squeeze out every bit of pleasure she could out of her first time.

     Corrin inched closer and closer to orgasm, until Rhajat, who was relishing in tasting Corrin's pussy, went all in. She picked up to full speed, and repeatedly went over exactly the right spots with her tongue. Corrin squirmed, her legs started to squeeze Rhajat’s head, but Corrin just barely had the self-control to loosen up as to not harm her lover.

     With this, Corrin's moans turned into one even louder, drawn out moan, "Oh my gods! Rhajat!"

     But Rhajat didn't stop. She kept going, continuing to eat her out to make her ride out her orgasm.

     When it finally died down, Corrin's hand fell from her breast on to the bed, and her knees, which had been arched and separated for Rhajat collapsed onto the bed.

     Rhajat climbed up beside her. Locking Corrin in a kiss. She slid her tongue inside of Corrin's mouth, and intertwining with Corrin's tongue to share the taste of her pussy.

     After a moment, Rhajat pulled back, and whispered, "I hope you like how you taste as much as I do."

     "That was," Corrin spoke between breaths, "absolutely amazing."

     Rhajat caught Corrin in another kiss. While distracting her, she slid a hand underneath Corrin's shirt, reaching up past her stomach and going under her bra. Rhajat took Corrin's left breast in her hand, giving it an elongated squeeze.

     Corrin let a light moan creep its way into the kiss, before breaking said kiss.

     She sat up and pulled her shirt off, then throwing it with the pile of clothes on the other side of the room. After discarding her shirt, she reached behind her back, and unclipped her bra, revealing her soft, perky breasts.

     Rhajat didn't even make an effort to hide her staring at Corrin's chest. Though Corrin felt, slightly awkward with someone gawking at her breasts, it also felt touching in a way. She was glowing after the acts that Rhajat had performed on her, and she was warming up to her more and more.

     Corrin crawled to Rhajat, and crawled on top of her, locking her in a long, passionate kiss. Rhajat dealt the passion back ten fold, while still obsessing over her lover's breasts. With one hand, she ran her fingers through Corrin's hair, while with the other, she was fondling her lover's breasts.

     Corrin didn't want to keep all the pleasure to herself, so she slid a hand down Rhajat's body, and crept into Rhajat's panties, using one of her fingers to rub Rhajat's clit.

     A loud, drawn out moan came from Rhajat. This intensity of the moan surprised even Rhajat, as she didn’t realize how worked up she had been from eating Corrin out.

     Corrin took the moan as a pure sign to keep going, she wanted nothing more than to repay Rhajat in full. She slipped her ring and middle fingers inside of Rhajat’s pussy. Rhajat let out another moan, bringing a sly smile to Corrin.

     Corrin pulled her fingers out to her first knuckle, before sliding them back inside of Rhajat. Corrin repeated this motion, this time dragging her fingers along the roof of Rhajat’s pussy.

     Corrin --without fully realizing she had done it-- reached up with her free hand and took one of Rhajat's breasts in her hand. She teased Rhajat's nipple, lightly pinching it before letting go of it as to get a hold of Rhajat's breast.

     Rhajat’s eyes rolled up, and her eyes slid shut as she bit her lip.

     Suddenly, she pulled Corrin’s hand out of her panties. She proceeded to scoot away from Corrin, after this, she slid her panties off of her legs, and tossed them aside with the rest of their clothing.

     While Rhajat did this, Corrin finally had a chance to truly admire Rhajat’s body.

     Rhajat seemed to be in amazing shape, her stomach was tight, and her hips gave her a near perfect hourglass figure. Rhajat's legs were toned, and her skin was a consistent colour. Though Corrin knew it was not exactly a great idea to stare at Rhajat's breasts, they were simply too wonderful not to. Corrin guessed they were a large C cup, maybe a D cup. She couldn't quite place it exactly, but she did not care about the exact measurement of her size, as her breasts were an absolute joy to hold in her hands. They seemed quite perky, but had a good amount of give, basically demanding Corrin play with them at least a little bit.

     Rhajat cackled lightly, "You like what you see?"

     "More than you know." Corrin responded slowly, biting her lower lip. She leaned in to Rhajat, who was returning to her previous position.

     Corrin took Rhajat's cheek in her hand, and met Rhajat with a kiss. Rhajat happily returned the kiss, sliding her tongue into Corrin's mouth.

     Corrin was a little shocked at first, but soon after enjoyed the taste, and the feeling of Rhajat's tongue.

     Once she was accustomed to this new form of kissing Corrin had never taken part in, she slid a finger back inside of Rhajat.

     Instantly, Rhajat was caught off guard, and released a moan into the kiss. She hungrily explored her lover's mouth, and focused on both Corrin's tongue, as well as Corrin's fingers, which were hitting all the right spots in Rhajat.

     Despite this being her very first time, Corrin somehow knew how to play Rhajat like a fiddle, impressing not only herself, but the girl on the receiving end as well.

     Rhajat attempted to speak, but was cut off by a moan. Corrin giggled softly, and pulled her fingers outside of Rhajat's pussy. She did not pull away, instead she simply spent a small amount of time finding Rhajat's clit, and then began massaging it lightly.

     "Wait... Wait, I want to try something." Rhajat spoke out after a softer moan.

     Corrin pulled back, "What is it?"

     "Scoot over there, and spread your legs." Rhajat gestured over to the other side of the bed.

     Corrin obeyed her lover. Sitting up, and spreading her legs. Rhajat crawled over, and then mirrored Corrin, before making adjustments. She grabbed Corrin's left leg, and propped it up on her shoulder. Rhajat then took her own left leg, and lifted it over Corrin's right leg.

     Corrin caught on rather quickly to what Rhajat was wanting to do, and slid forward slowly, before Rhajat did the same, and the met in the middle.

     Corrin did not quite know what to expect, and though she would be loathed to admit it, she did not either.

     But what they expected had not prepared them for that first touch. Something hit just properly as Rhajat happened to get into position quickly at the last moment, and Corrin attempted to predict what Rhajat would do so that she could mirror her as to make everything feel that much better.

     They both let themselves enjoy the full extent of the pleasure, the two moans from the both of them became one in the air as they ground against each other perfectly.

     Once they had taken a second to catch their breath, they both began moving in a rhythm. Both mirroring the other's actions, with their clits occasionally crossing, their breasts bounced with every movement they made.

     Their wetness slowly became a puddle on the bed sheets. They both had a constant low, and dragged out moan escaping them every second as they continued to scissor each other.

     Neither of them knew how long they had been going, but neither of them could really care to give a damn. They were both happy at the moment, completely content in the current situation.

     As they continued, the pressure inside of their core grew, and they inched closer and closer to the best climax of the night, both becoming more and more excited for it to come.

     "Rha-... Rhajat!" Corrin called out before letting out a long, and loud moan. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, as she tried to continue her motions for Rhajat's sake.

     Rhajat wanted to call out Corrin's name, but her words fell apart as she tried to speak. Her orgasm hit her like a train, and the only sound that came out of her were the beginnings of a moan, before it failed to escape her, leaving her eyes shut, and mouth agape as she let out noises of exhausted breaths.

     Corrin and Rhajat both failed to support their positions on the bed any longer, and they collapsed backwards, struggling to regain their breath.

     Eventually, after a moment or two, they managed to move enough to meet at the head of bed.

     Without fully realizing it, they wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other close.

     "So... What now?" Rhajat asked shyly.

     Corrin chuckled, and smiled at Rhajat.

     Rhajat ducked her head, and blushed deeply, "Wh-What?"

     "You're usually just so confident. It's funny to see you like this. It's... cute." Corrin smiled at Rhajat, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

     The corner of Rhajat's mouth creeped up in a small smile.

     "Thanks... Listen, Corrin," Rhajat began, "I know what this seemed like, but I was really hoping it could be more than that."

     Rhajat flinched slightly at the silence that filled the room for a few seconds, worried at what Corrin would say.

     Corrin pulled an arm up to Rhajat's chin, and pulled it up to look her in the eye. Corrin smiled at her love, and then gave her a kiss.

     She gave her kiss unlike any of the others that night. This one was not drawn out by lust, or passion for sex. No... This one was filled with compassion, a love neither of them fully knew they held for each other.

     After a small time, Corrin pulled away from the kiss, and held Rhajat closer.

     "That sounds amazing."


End file.
